


Yugioh Prompt

by Catgirl1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Just a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Yugioh Prompt

Okay, can someone do a fanfiction of Atem's mom being from Kul Elna? If you don't know what Kul Elna is, watch season 5. The fanfic doesn't need ships since everyone's friends.   
If you decide to do this, please put the title in a comment. I like reading. A lot.


End file.
